Fuel status and consumption rates are of critical importance in the operation of engines, particularly aircraft and marine type engines. A precise indication of fuel supply allows a pilot to make informed decisions relating to flight plans and modifications thereof during the course of aircraft travel. Fuel supply status, however, does not provide the pilot with sufficient performance information in that engine consumption rates are also a necessary piece of information in the operation of an aircraft. Furthermore, the measurement of fuel consumption rate provides an indication of the operating characteristics of an aircraft engine and whether or not an engine has lost power. Fuel flow monitoring devices must therefore monitor and display both fuel status and rate of fuel consumption to provide a total operating picture of the aircraft or marine engine.
Previously developed aircraft and marine fuel flow consumption monitoring devices have not provided a precise and continuing picture of fuel status and consumption rates. Such prior devices have not been compatible with diesel engines in which fuel flows from a fuel supply tank to the engine and also returns via a return line to the fuel supply tank. Such prior art fuel flow consumption devices have not accurately monitored fuel remaining and rates of fuel consumption in diesel pressurized carbureted engines.
A need has thus arisen for a fuel flow consumption monitoring system for use with aircraft and marine type engines which will automatically and continuously monitor fuel status and rates of fuel consumption during the operation of an engine. Moreover, a need has arisen for a fuel flow consumption monitoring system in which the engine operating time remaining based upon the current consumption rate and the current fuel remaining is monitored for an operating engine. A need has further arisen for a fuel flow consumption monitoring system that provides warning indications for deviations in fuel consumption rates, low fuel and minimum time remaining for continued operation of an engine.